


Things that speak louder than words

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dick riding, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KuroKen University AU</p><p>Neither of them had meant to end up together. It had just sort of happened. It was those moments in the dark when no words needed to be said that made things perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that speak louder than words

They had been friends for a long time. Longer now they had finally reached the end of Nekoma’s time as a team.

There had been no big revelation for either of them, no dramatic confession of love. They had kissed long before Kenma worked up the courage to ask for a date. They had just slowly drifted together like ships of a calm sea, feeling the currents under the waves.

It was a silvery gloom in the apartment they shared, everything rendered in hazy monochrome without the lights. Both had their own beds and most of the time they slept there or dozed off on the couch in front of the TV.

There had been times spent with Kuroo whispering seductively in Kenma's ear until he agreed to turn off the game and times when Kenma had unabashedly asked for sex but they paled in comparison to the rare times when they seemed to know each others minds without speaking.

It was moments like this when the heat of each other’s skin seemed to warm the air that they both truly treasured.

There had been soft kisses and clothes lazily thrown aside as their eyes adjusted to the dark.

Kenma’s eyes were so like a cats in the gloom, Kuroo thought as he gently brushed a strand of blonde hair back from the other boy’s face.

There was still that note of wariness that no amount of tender kisses had been able to erase. Sometimes, after Kuroo had been drinking, he doubted Kenma was really human at all but was instead some kind of cat spirit to look so beautiful and unworldly.

Gently Kenma leant into the caress so Kuroo’s hand was cupping his cheek. His lean chest rose and fell with each breath. In the gloom his bare skin seemed to shine like a statue’s white marble.

Kenma still cared more about his videogames than anything else and it showed in his pale skin and the bags under his eyes.

Kuroo stroked his fingers through the short hair, now only blonde at the tips, and watched Kenma’s eyes slowly close as he relaxed. The rise and fall of Kenma’s chest is steady and calm.

Carefully reaching out his other hand Kuroo ghosted his fingers over the flesh, laying his palm flat over the pallid skin. He can feel Kenma’s heartbeat under his palm.

Kenma’s eyes slide open, looking deep into his own. He slips his hand over Kuroo’s and holds it for a moment. Kuroo can feel the warmth against the back of his hand.

Without breaking eye contact Kenma gently lifts Kuroo’s hand up and kisses the tip of his index finger. His lips are soft.

They lay like that for a while; Kuroo propped up in bed with the blankets pushed to one side and Kenma straddling him with Kuroo’s fingers against his lips with nothing between them but the soft touch of skin on skin.

Kuroo looks up into those round dark eyes and wants to say something but he knows no words could convey the love he feels at this moment and instead he silently worships Kenma with his eyes.

His hand drifts away from Kenma’s grip back across his chest. Leisurely he rubs the tip of his index finger over one nipple and feels the catch in Kenma’s breath.

With care he rubbed more firmly. Kenma’s eyes slid closed again as the rise and fall of his chest increased in pace. Kuroo ran his other hand more fully through Kenma’s hair, enjoying the way Kenma leant into the touch rather than pulling away.

Kenma getting excited was something that made Kuroo’s own heart beat faster.

Kenma shifts his position, pressing their bare bodies closer together as Kuroo moved his hands slowly down the curve of Kenma’s spine. He stroked down the supple skin until he was cupping the other boy’s buttocks.

The cat-like eyes once again slide open to look at him. Kuroo has to remove both hands to feel for the bottle of lubricant and the condoms he had laid out at the side of the bed.

Kenma’s eyes seem to burn a hole through his head as Kuroo opens the bottle and liberally coats his fingers.

Kuroo fully leans in, his arms curling around Kenma’s back. Softly he starts to kiss Kenma’s neck, running his tongue along the vein to feel the pulsing of his heartbeat. He brings his hands down across Kenma’s shoulders until they are wrapped around his hips.

Deliberately he traces one lubed fingertip around Kenma’s ass and enjoys the tiny shiver that runs through his shoulders.

It was the little things that Kuroo loved most about Kenma. To others his apathy towards life seemed to continue to the bedroom but to Kuroo every tiny quiver, every quiet sigh was perfect.

He nibbled at Kenma’s neck, the former Setter’s chest pressed up against his. He can feel the warmth of Kenma’s breath ghosting across his shoulder.

Kuroo slips a finger in and hears Kenma’s little mewl of pleasure right beside his ear.

He was starting to get hard from nothing but the warmth of Kenma’s body against him. How does he manage to be so enticing by doing so little? Even the smell of his skin was erotic.

Feeling the pace of Kenma’s breaths against his chest Kuroo slips his finger in and out then slips in another one.

The black and blonde hair is falling over his back and it tickles the bare skin. Kenma’s body is leaning against Kuroo’s shoulders. His mouth is right by his ear and Kuroo can clearly hear Kenma’s breaths are getting louder and faster.

With each motion of Kuroo’s fingers Kenma shifts, adjusts himself, rocking their bodies together in a way that is making Kuroo’s heart race.

Kenma’s body was so warm pressed against his chest and so warm against his fingers.

Teasingly Kuroo pressed a finger against the prostate and heard Kenma’s clear gasp. The ex Nekoma Setter’s back arches up and Kuroo slips his fingers out before he can get too intensely into the sensation.

The warmth withdrew as Kenma leant away, blinking his dark eyes. Kuroo was once again looking up at him as Kenma shifted back with a sigh. He looked just as turned on as Kuroo felt, his clearly stiff erection dragging over Kuroo’s stomach as he shuffled back.

Kenma picked up the packet of condoms. Dexterously he tore one off and opened up the packet. Kuroo propped himself up on his elbows, watching carefully as Kenma pulled the condom from the packet.

Kuroo breathes a contented sigh as Kenma’s fingers stroke along his dick with light, swift movements before slipping on the condom.

The half black and blonde hair brushes his shoulder again as Kenma slowly lowers himself.

The warmth of Kenma’s body was even greater when it was around his cock. Kuroo moaned his appreciation as, back arched and eyes tightly closed, Kenma took it all inside him. His face was twisted with the effort and Kuroo leant in to press their lips together.

Kenma whimpered, a hotly enticing sound, and stuck the tip of his tongue from between his lips. Kuroo eagerly licked at it. Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Kenma’s skinny back as he pressed their mouths close together.

Still getting used to the sensation Kenma started to move. Little whimpers and moans leave his mouth with every movement.

Kuroo held Kenma close on his lap and Kenma’s arms wrapped around his back as well. His right hand shifted up to stroke through the back of Kuroo’s unruly bed hair.

His cat-like eyes were now the ones looking up at Kuroo.

Tenderly Kuroo kissed the corner of Kenma’s mouth, licking at his lips to tempt him deeper into the kiss.

The kiss becomes deeper and sloppier as Kenma starts to increase his motions until they are just wetly licking at each other’s tongues as Kenma bounces on Kuroo’s erection.

The kiss breaks entirely as Kenma hits the sweet spot and his shoulders tense. His insides tighten and Kuroo exhales loudly at the sensation.

Kenma’s hands are tightening their grip, forming a fist in Kuroo’s hair as he leans his weight entirely on his partner. He clings to Kuroo like a lifeline as he sharply increases the pace.

The noises he is making can no longer simply be described as heavy breathing but open gasping moans. Kenma’s shoulders quiver and his chest rises and falls rapidly with his gasps for air. He moans and gasps and makes little murmuring noises that are almost but not quite words. All soft noises but all ones charged with arousal.

It goes unseen in the gloom but his cheeks are burning as he presses his face into Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo reaches down and grips Kenma’s arousal with his still lube-slicked fingers and begins to stroke it in time to Kenma’s movements. He matches the soft sounds of pleasure exactly, letting the raw animal sounds of pure emotion speak for his feelings.

Kenma’s body quivers and tenses, his chest rises and falls as he gasps for breaths let out in moans. His throat is dry with his mouth wide open. He’s close to orgasm and that is enough to drive Kuroo over the edge.

He tightly grips Kenma’s tensed body, pressing it close to his chest with his hands buried in Kenma’s hair. He bucks his hips upwards, forcibly thrusting as the electric sensation of orgasm jolts down his spine and wetness coats his hand.

There is Kenma in his arms as their breathing calms from its peak and the heat of lust fades from their bodies to be replaced by the simple warmth of having someone else in an embrace.

Kenma nudges Kuroo to move and Kuroo releases the hug to let Kenma raises himself up and peel away the condom. Kuroo uses the tissues at the bedside table to wipe Kenma’s cum off his stomach.

Wordlessly Kenma climbs into the bed beside him and nudges Kuroo’s side to get him to draw the blankets over them both.

Exhausted and still naked Kenma quickly fell asleep, curled up against Kuroo’s side with his hand resting on his partner’s bare chest to feel the contented beat of Kuroo’s heart.

In moments like this there were no words that needed to be said or words that would be enough.


End file.
